Cutie Kyuubi
by WaterBookLover
Summary: CHAPTER 2: FROM WATERBOOKLOVER TO THE NARUTO FANFICTION COMMUNITY: GOODBYE! PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE ETIHER READ MY FICS OR BEEN REVIEWED BY ME AND LIKE EITHER OR BOTH.


**Cutie Kyuubi**

**Summary**: We all know the unfortunately few fics where our favorite kitsune takes a shine to our favorite blond idiot. But what if it was the other way around? NarutoKyuubi

**Rating**: **G** for now, I guess. I really can't write Romance to save my life, so I probably won't be writing any lemons. But hey! Who knows? Maybe my writing talent will suddenly develop and I'll be able to give you a **Green Lady's "Sanctuary"** worthy lemon! Ah, if only…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, boys liking boys, etc. cute! Kyuubi (evil grin)

**Disclaimer**: If only I could own Naruto… life would be so much better.

**Yeah, I know I should be working on my other fics… but inspiration bonked me on the head differently… BTW, all my fics are unbeta-ed. I have no beta. So… I can't insure the quality of the fic…**

**Dedication**: This fic is dedicated to all those who have written **KyuubiNaruto**, especially to **Assassin of the Shadows** and **Green Lady** both of whose fics I love, be they of the Naruto or the Gundam Wing variety. Thank you for inspiring me.

Naruto is unconscious. This is not an unusual state of being for him, what with his constant mistakes, like the time he… or the time he… but maybe the author won't tell you what he did for fear of the wrath of Uzumaki Naruto who would surely Rasengan her into oblivion for telling you all his klutzy moments.

So Naruto is unconscious. What else is new? Maybe he's unconscious because he's in the middle of the Jounin exams at the tender age of eighteen and just got pummeled by a random Stone Chuunin. Riiiiiight. The author will leave the truth up to you to decide despite the fact that said Stone Chuunin is about to win said tournament and said place into Jounin hood and is debating on killing said unconscious blond. Nothing to worry about, of course. Except for the nine tailed demon fox who is quite literally ready to tear our favorite blond ninja to pieces. Nope, nothing to worry about at all.

Within Naruto's mind is a big gate. A reallllllllly big gate. A realllllllly big gate with bars… ok, ok, you get the idea…. A realllllllly big gate with bars and a paper thingy that says something like "Seal" on it… or something….

Anyway! Said unconscious blond is currently in front of said gate. Said gate is looking a little translucent… uh, oh… Then again, the whole point of Yondaime's seal is that Naruto and Kyuubi will eventually merge… sweatdrop Right?... Right?... cough

(Changing to past tense…. Because it's easier to write….)

"Hey, dumb fox! Long time no see—" Naruto was cut off as his brain shut off, leaving Kyuubi to start his little rant.

"You BRAT!!! I'm going to (insert appropriate swear word) kill you!!! How dare you make us look so (insert appropriate swear word) weak!! It was all right when you were a Genin, because then it was expected. But you're eighteen for (insert appropriate swear word) sake! I'll rip you apart! First, I'll cut off your head, then I'll…"

Unfortunately for Kyuubi, his entire speech went unheard as Naruto stared… and stared…, heart fluttering madly in his chest. The sight before the blonde's eyes was quite different from the last time he had visited the gate. Instead of a freaky looking, super large demon, with big, sharp, Grandma-what-big-teeth-you-have fangs, there was a _person_… well, sorta. Ok, everyone, go grab (or if it's on your comp, look up) your favorite somebody x Naruto doujinshi…. (yaoi or shounen-ai only, of course)

Got it? Now take Naruto, make his hair less spiky, red-orange instead of blond, give him red-gold slitted eyes instead of blue irises with round pupils, make his "whiskers" actual whiskers, give him small, barely visible slightly pointy fangs, pouty lips, more of a heart shaped face, slightly pointy nails… and voila! You have yourselves the vision that met Naruto's eyes.

As Naruto stared, the only words his small vocabulary (for you see, he had never had to go through the torture of studying vocab for school or SATs) were "cute," "adorable," and of course, the ever popular "huggable." It couldn't be love at first sight, for Naruto had already met Kyuubi, but it could be pretty close! Kyuubi, finally out of breath, realizing that his ability to capture attention with his rumbling voice had gone to zero percent now that it was much "squeakier," settled for an all around glare.

"What do you have to say for yourself, brat?"

"Uh… You would be even more popular in the village than Sasuke-(insert appropriate swear word)?"

"Sh-shut up! This wasn't my fault! I had no choice! Even I hadn't taken this form, the Yondaime's seal would have made me merge completely with you, leaving me effectively dead! I may have my pride, but even I know that survival is more important!" Naruto decided that blushing was good.

"By why would taking a 'human' form not allow the seal to merge us?"

"Because by doing so I'm tricking it into thinking I'm you. Soon, there won't _be_ a gate anymore. Even if the seal still prevents me from attacking you or taking over, I'll have free access of your mind." Kyuubi laughed nastily, making up for the humiliation earlier.

"Heh. Whatever." Naruto dismissed this threat casually. "It's not like I have anything in my mind to hide anyway. And about the stuff earlier… It doesn't really matter if I win or not. I made it to the finals, and they allow the two highest ninjas in the tournament promotion anyway…" Naruto gazed up at the ceiling indifferently. He had been trying for Jounin hood for so many years that he was no longer really excited about it. _Sasuke_ had already been Jounin for two years. Despite himself, Kyuubi looked slightly concerned at this sentiment.

"You're not the brat I know. What happened to never wavering determination? The ever present resolve to make Hokage? To never give up?" Naruto sighed. He didn't really want to answer the questions. A moment passed, and then a crafty look entered our seme hopeful.

"Maybe," he singsonged, "all I need is a little bit of love." Naruto quickly darted forward, giving Kyuubi a small peck on the mouth (chu!), and then ran away as fast as he could, laughing. Kyuubi's eyes nearly popped out when he realized what happened, before blushing madly and screaming after the blond,

"Who's going to love you!!!" (Of course not really meaning the harsh words. Smiley face.)

"You!" Was the playful answer he received before Naruto's world went black once more.

(Exiting past tense…)

As Naruto groggily opens his eyes, bright light filling them. As he slowly sits up, he can hear someone say,

"And the winner is…"

"Wait!" He hears Sakura cry from far away. "He's moving! Naruto's getting up!"

"Hey, you! You didn't think you could beat Uzumaki Naruto, the man who will become Hokage, did you?!?!?!" Our favorite loud mouthed ninja promptly beat up the Stone shinobi. (The author will only mention that it entailed a certain "sexy no jutsu" for fear that more details will equal getting Rasengan-ed…)

Later…

"So you finally join the ranks of Jounin, Dobe." Sasuke smirks down at Naruto.

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

"Whatever, Dobe." Sasuke ruffles his hair lightly. His eyes, however, are not as cold as Mr. Uchiha would have you believe. But that is a story for another day.

**Owari**?

**Was everyone too OOC?!?!!?**

How did Sasuke get here? He wasn't supposed to be in the fic! **There wasn't supposed to be even the slightest bit of SasuNaru!** Doh! The author is stupid. **Anyway, this fic might be a one shot, it might not.** It depends on my muse, and the amount of schoolwork plus college applying work I have…. Ah, the life of an eighteen year old senior, so harsh… **If this fic continues, it will be NarutoKyuubi. I might put a little SasuNaru to make Kyuubi jealous (evil grin), but it will all be one sided. Naruto will only have eyes for Kyuubi-kun!**


End file.
